


Creche

by samsaragreen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsaragreen/pseuds/samsaragreen
Summary: AU - For the prompt - Where Carter is Kara's son.I'm going to be adding pictures for some reason I find it easier to write with them...They aren't flash banners. They just help me to visualise.





	Creche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearethewitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/gifts).

> AU - For the prompt - Where Carter is Kara's son.  
I'm going to be adding pictures for some reason I find it easier to write with them...  
They aren't flash banners. They just help me to visualise.

" /> 

Cat Grant knew everything that went on in the Catco building. All 40 stories of it. It had its own helipad and two communications towers, five television news studios occupying three floors. Her media empire consisted of two sports channels, a publishing arm, streaming services, entire floors dedicated to digital and social media, internet hosting and gaming. Each division and department with their own administration, finance contingent and meeting rooms. They had their own legal department for every aspect of the business.

The renovations to all levels tailored to convey style and function. Natural light flowed in. Every glass panel an actual solar panel. All the lights went off automatically at 9PM and it was mandatory that all computers be switched off, once you were finished for the day. She had to pay the city council a hefty fee to have the whole building remodelled and renamed. Her architect and interior designers all hated her, as she extremely demanding. They also loved her for the same reason and her amazing taste and money.

Catco Magazine was her baby though. She dedicated most of her time to running the magazine. Ensuring the editorial content and fashion spreads were on trend and in touch with today. The Tribune was the only print newspaper she had left. Every article had to be the truth and most of all no journalistic bias. Each article for both magazine and paper MUST be thoroughly researched and vetted.

She never went to the mezzanine or first floor. Those were the common areas, where the public met with employees and housed the cafeteria. She had her own private elevator that bypassed all that. The staff were most grateful; those on the fortieth floor however bore the brunt of her ire. Her office was predominately glass. She could look out into the bullpen to see who was actually working and her staff in turn could see that she was definitely working. The wall behind her desk a collage of television screens that not only showed Catco worldwide news but rival networks as well.

She usually never paid any attention to other than what was happening within her domain as she strutted out of the elevator across the bullpen. It was the jarring headline though that made her stop mid stride.

“National City, fails its children.”

The news article written by KZED for The Daily Planet with further corroboration by Clark Kent and Lois Lane. To say Cat Grant was furious was the greatest understatement of the century.

“I want every single news department head and every journalist in the boardroom on level thirty eight NOW” She screamed at her terrified assistant.

Emergency protocol two. That is what her assistant called it. A floor wide email, flagged URGENT, flagged and tagged so she could see who opened it and the response to attend. Then phones calls to those who did not immediately respond.

All members of National City's Tribune had been called in; no excuse would be accepted for not attending. The largest boardroom in the Catco building filled. The reporting teams and editor in chief watched with growing anxiety as Cat prowled back and forth in front of the expansive table. Once the last staff member had entered the room. Cat exploded.

"I want to know how The Daily Planet was able to scoop us yet again with this expose. How does National City's premier newspaper keep missing the mark about stories in our own backyard? This is the third article now about corruption in our city.” Sweeping her hand in a gesture to encompass them all.

“You are supposed to be investigative reporters why is that none of these issues have been mentioned in any content meetings?” She glared at them  
“What the hell am I paying you for? If you cannot do your jobs properly, I suggest you start preparing your resumes. Not that any of you will find any work outside of TMZ or FOX.” She snorted with derision.

“I want to know who this KZED mommy blogger is. She will be replacing most of you.”  
She stormed out. Walked up two flights of stairs, ignored every single person. going straight to her office and grabbing her bag. Still livid at the incompetence of her staff she walked by her assistance desk.

“I need a walk.” She said through clenched teeth. It was still too early for scotch, so she did the next best thing, she went in search of coffee.

Her assistant gapped at her. Never in the history of humankind did Cat Grant leave the building before 8PM. It was unheard of. In fact every staff member grew still when they saw her snatch her vintage Prada bag and stalk out. Her matching Prada four inch heals drumming an angry staccato across the bullpen and into her private lift. Sunglasses already on her face she lifted her middle to adjust them flipping off her entire office.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kara the super girl. Barista legend of Noonan’s. You did not have to wait long to get your morning coffee, it was always served with a smile and the customers left feeling happier. Her art adorned the walls of the coffee shop where she worked. They accepted no commission whenever any of them sold. She was happy for the extra money. She realised that the journalism degree she had been studying for was not really to her liking. That wasn’t to say she didn’t learn a thing or too.

The cheques from The Daily Planet went a long way. It helped with getting her teaching degree. Studying at night was hectic. Her adoptive sister and foster mom helped as much as they could. Being a parent was tough. Being a single parent on minimum wage, trying to find a reputable day care service that was tougher. She looked over at her son. He was sitting on a high bar stool swinging his legs. Near enough to the machine that she could watch him carefully but not so close to touch anything hot.

Feeling his mother’s gaze he glanced up “Hey mama”, he piped up.

“Hey, sweetheart.” She said softly to him. Their eyes the same shade of blue. His blonde wavy hair that would need cutting soon similar in colour to her own. It was the way they smiled that left you a little awed. It was all encompassing, so full of life and merriment. He was the best thing to come out of her one relationship. If she was honest with herself, (she always was, even though it hurt sometimes) she knew better. Knew she was gay but did not want to believe it.

So, she dated a boy for six months. He was good looking in that jock, all American way. He kept asking her out and even though she refused his advances, in the end, she foolishly said yes just to shut him up. Mike was okay at first, until she started seeing through the façade. Emotionally stunted, he hated that she was intellectually superior to him. Hated that she worked out every day. Hated her spending time with Alex, her sister or any other friends especially if they were male. Would brood and sulk whenever she was nice to customers. Hated that she worked at coffee shop of all things. He did not have a job, He began moving his stuff in, when he was kicked out his dorm, despite saying it was temporary. When she told him she was pregnant, he went ballistic. How could she do this to him? It was emotional blackmail. He did not want children. How was he meant to have any kind of life with a snot nosed kid in tow? She threw him out, literally threw him out. Then proceeded to throw all his stuff out of the small balcony window onto the street.

“This is cashmere,” He yelled at her from below the fire escape.

“Well now it’s shit. Just like you.” She flung back at him. If anything, she was proud of herself because usually she wasn’t one for quick or snarky comeback.  
She then called Alex. “I need you.” Was all she said. Within ten minutes, Alex was in the apartment (using her key). She found Kara crumpled by the window sobbing uncontrollably.

That discussion was the hardest she ever had. She wanted to keep the baby. She knew all the reason why she should not, finish her degree, get a good job, find someone better, fall in love all those things. Except that, she knew with certainty that she wanted this. She knew it would be hard. It was. She quit journalism and switched degrees. The death of her parents had left her with enough funds to buy an apartment and pay out what was left of her student. It also afforded her proper hospital care. The money ran out just after Carter was born.  
She instantly fell in love. As did Alex and Eliza. Eliza Danvers proved yet again how much the depth of love could go. Her colleague Elijah Zor-El and his wonderful wife, Alura had tragically died in a fire, leaving behind their devastated thirteen year old daughter. The only relative they knew of was a cousin in Kansas, but he was midway through college. He too had lost his parents, when he was a baby. Clark Kent had only found out about his biological family when he was in his teens. His adoptive parents where now elderly in no real position to look after a teenager. With no one else, to take her Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers invited her into their home.

Three years after that, Jeremiah suddenly died. Brain aneurism. Once again, Kara’s world was rocked but now she two other people who could share in her grief.  
The Danvers were a scientific family. Elijah also a scientist, Alura however was a judge for the Californian state legal department. Kara was none of these, always more arty and into literature. She loved baby sitting and tutoring but found it intriguing when she found out her cousin was now a journalist. His visits were sporadic and always left her wistful for a life not really knowing him. She thought that by having a shared interest they could grow closer.  
Clark Kent for his part loved his baby cousin. He too wished they had known each other growing up. His sweet country boy charm and somewhat clumsy ways was endearing to all. He did however manage to track down Mike and told him, in no uncertain terms, that if he ever stepped foot in California or Chicago that he would hunt him and have him thrown in jail. That it was best if he leave the country for at least twenty years. It was the least he could do for his cousin after he found what had happened.  
When Alex found out what Clark had done, she laughed. She too had threatened the man child except her threat was throwing him into the sun. Luckily, he left before Eliza could give him a piece of her mind.

The pregnancy was normal but the labour had lasted eighteen hours. Clark was a mess during having no real idea what to do. His new fiancé Lois Lane thought it was adorable, as did Eliza. Alex thought he was a giant dork. Throughout the entire pregnancy, Alex had been her rock. Explaining every part of what was happening to her body and the baby’s development. Kara took the experience and began writing a blog about it.

Cat stepped out into the lobby. Just as she thought, a hubbub of confusion and too many people. The security station situated near her elevator, the guards never expected anyone to ever step foot out of it. Like her assistant before, Carl, the security guard gaped in surprise and horror.

“M, m, Ms Grant” He sputtered. She held up her to silence any further babbling.

“Stow it. Only call me if the building is on fire.” Carl nodded, too stunned to speak further.

With purpose, Cat strode towards the automatic glass doors. For some unknown reason she expected them to hum with satisfaction for doing their job, just like her staff at present. Which then got her thinking about one of her favourite books The Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy, which put a smile on her face.  
“So this is sunshine.” She thought as she took in the surrounding area. Catco plaza was still in its final stages. There were still tradesmen and scaffolding about but that should all be finished by the end of the month. The air was thick with brick dust and sweat. Cat turned her nose up at it. She was on the verge of calling her driver but she did say she was going for a walk, she needed to let off steam. Otherwise she would end up doing what Perry White had done all those years whilst she was working on the Daily Planet, throw a chair out the window.

She mused to herself that living like a vampire was not good for health and maybe she needed some vitamin D every now and then. She also realised that going for a walk in four inch was perhaps not such a great idea. Luckily she spied that coffee shop everyone seemed to raving about. By the time it reached her, it was always cold and she liked her coffee scalding. Maybe it was time to see what the fuss was about. The sign read Noonan’s Café and Pub.

There were two sections to it. Glass folding doors cut off the breakfast and brunch crowd from the obvious bar section. The café section along one wall housing the largest coffee machine she had ever seen. The usual café bar stools. Jars of cookies and what seemed to be pickled ‘somethings’. Rows of sweets and other high calorie fare. There was nothing new or exciting about the place, with the exception of the stunning art on the wall behind the counter. Typical of her staff, so mundane. The sign taped to the door stated back in 10 minutes. However, someone was already at the counter so the sign must not have been taken down.


End file.
